Sonrie, ¡Festival de la Muerte!
by Zero-2026
Summary: Conan, Ran y Kogoro son invitados al Festival Tradicional de un amigable pueblo cercano. Cuando una persona es asesinada de manera misteriosa, Conan tendra que atrapar al culpable antes que se desencadene una masacre.
1. Un Pueblo Amistoso

_**¡SONRIE!, FESTIVAL DE LA MUERTE**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_** Un Pueblo Amistoso**

Eran aproximadamente las 4 y 15 de la tarde cuando llegaron al Poblado de Heiwana. Kogoro Mouri estaciono el auto en el único espacio en la cercanía donde podía dejarlo sin atropellar a nadie.

-¿Y toda esta gente? - Refunfuño malhumorado. - De haber sabido que íbamos a dejar el auto aquí, hubiéramos venido en el tren. - Finalizo con cierto fastidio.

-¡Claro que no papa! - respondió rápidamente su hija con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba el cinturón. - Así podremos disfrutar el festival de principio a fin, verdad Conan? - Pregunto mientras se volvía hacia el pequeño.

-¡Eh...Ah si! Claro que si, sera divertido! - respondió con energía el niño, aunque para sus adentros agrego – Genial! Gracias a este festival me voy a perder el especial de Sherlock Holmes por FujiTV!

Kogoro no quiso replicarle nada a su hija, la idea de perderse el show del viernes de Yoko Okino era algo indescriptible para el, pero Ran había insistido mucho en aceptar la invitación que les había llegado por correo hace unos días, y de alguna manera u otra lo había convencido; y ya no había marcha atrás. Espero que ella y el "mocoso" como llamaba a Conan, cuando no se le ocurría otra cosa, bajaran del auto para asegurarlo; después de todo era solo una movilidad alquilada.

La invitación les había llegado el Martes por la tarde. Era una carta simple sin ningún adorno fascinante. La escritura tenia una bella caligrafiá manual y de una manera muy cordial invitaba al gran detective Kogoro Mouri & "Familia", al festival anual de el poblado de Heiwana que se encontraba a una hora de Ciudad Beika en trasporte personal. La estadía y alimentos iban a ser pagados por el autor de la carta quien solo tenia como firma T.K. Junto a una dirección a donde acudir al llegar al poblado.

A Kogoro la sola idea de leer las palabras "estadía y alimentos" pagados, le sonaban con cántico celestial, sin embargo el Festival comenzaba el viernes al anochecer, y no podía perderse el programa de su querida Yoko Okino, aunque poco pudo hacer ante la insistencia y suplica de su hija.

Conan, o podemos también decir Shinichi Kudo; no tuvo corazón para crear una excusa con Ran, pero no estaba nada contento con perderse un especial televisivo de Sherlock Holmes que iban a transmitir precisamente esa noche también. Al igual que el padre de Ran, tuvo que "seguir con el flujo de la corriente".

-¿No es maravilloso? - Pregunto Ran mientras observaba como los pobladores terminaban de dar los últimos arreglos al festival. Conan y Kogoro suspiraron mientras asentían al unisono.

El Poblado de Heiwana no era de gran tamaño, y no tenia edificios como Ciudad Beika, pero lo que le faltaba en tamaño, compensaba con gran cultura y mucha dedicación. Las casas a la distancia se mostraban bastante limpias, muy bien pintadas y en gran estado. Otro dato importante,es que estaban rodeados de un gran bosque el cual daba signos de ser muy bien cuidado. Los arboles mas grandes regalaban una sensación acogedora que inspiraba paz aun para el alma mas estresada.

Como todo festival oriental, Heiwana no se quedaba atrás con los puestos de venta y diversión para el publico local y visitante. Desde la entrada del pueblo, donde Kogoro había dejado su auto, habían bombillos unidos a un seguro cable que entrelazaba a otro que venia de una sección diferente y cruzaban con muchos otros que estaban localizados en diferentes partes del Festival, estos prendían y apagaban en diferentes ritmos, creando un ambiente cálido. Los puestos estaban muy bien preparados y de forma identificada y cuidadosa para la ecuanimidad de cada vendedor, aunque para evitar monotonía, cada puesto tenia un color diferente al del lado.

Desde que habían bajado del auto, se podía sentir en el ambiente un aroma a exquisitos potajes culinarios que parecían venir de todos lados. Aun con el fastidio que Kogoro y Conan tenían, no podían evitar relamerse los labios.

-¡Kogoro Mouri, El gran detective! - Una voz a lo lejos exclamo con energía, parecía venir de algún lado dentro de ese mar de gente. El aludido se volvió tratando de enfocar su mirada en la persona que lo había llamado, sin éxito; hasta que la voz volvió a exclamar - ¡Aquí sr. Mori!

Abriéndose paso con suavidad, de entre la gente, Un hombre de avanzada edad se acercaba a el con una sonrisa radiante. Kogoro miro a todos lados para asegurarse que se refería a el, hasta que el hombre llego a el y le extendió la mano.

-Toru Korugawa, para servirle, me alegra muchísimo que haya podido venir. - Se presento con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah!,¡ Kogoro Mouri, un gusto! - Respondió al saludo, estrechando su mano, al percatarse que el señor había sido el que les había invitado. Se volvió hacia su hija y Conan, quienes se encontraban detrás de el – Ella es mi hija Ran y el es Conan, vive con nosotros...por ahora.

-Un gusto enorme! - Saludo a Ran y a Conan. - Estuve esperándolos ansiosamente, me alegro que hayan llegado a tiempo.

-¡Pues claro, un detective como yo tiene como prioridad la responsabilidad! - Respondió a risotadas Kogoro

-Solo cuando te conviene – Pensó con una sonrisa bromista, Conan.

-Mucha gente ya esta llegando, pero el Festival no comienza hasta las 6 y 30, cuando ya oscurece, ¿Por que no pasamos a mi casa donde serán hospedados, les mostrare sus habitaciones y así podrán dejar todas sus pertenencias si desean. - Sugirió Toru.

-¡Suena fantástico! - Respondió Kogoro con una gran sonrisa mientras se frotaba las manos – Pero nuestro auto esta en la entrada, tendremos que llevar nuestras cosas todo el camino?

-No sera necesario, tenemos un camino externo que usamos los días del Festival, solo deme su llave y mandare alguien que estacione su auto frente a mi residencia. - Respondió amablemente el buen hombre.

-¡Usted si que sabe tratar a sus invitados! - exclamo halagadoramente Kogoro a su anfitrión con su sonrisa interesada, mientras Ran y Conan reían detrás de el nerviosamente.

Mientras caminaban a buen paso entre la gente en movimiento, Conan observo al Sr. Toru. Parecía estar por los 50 años mas o menos, tenia la cabeza calva, pero mucho cabello cano por la parte posterior de ella y las patillas. Un bigote también del color de la nieve que cubría casi toda su boca, aunque no su sonrisa. A pesar de su edad se movía y hablaba con energía y su mirada también mostraba que era una persona muy social y activa.

Estuvieron caminando por unos 15 o 20 minutos, cuando llegaron a una gran casa en el centro de pueblo, aun rodeado de gente, pero con una entrada que no había sido bloqueada estrategicamente para que los residentes entraran y salieran sin el menor problema. Era sin duda, una de las casas mas lujosas de el pueblo. Kogoro, Ran y Conan quedaron sorprendidos.


	2. La Leyenda de Tsu Ken Yun

**_Capitulo 2:_ La Leyenda de Tsu-Ken-Yun**

La casa de Toru Korugawa era una amplia edificación de dos pisos pero que se extendía por casi media cuadra. Tenia adornos orientales con detalles sorprendentes de esquina a esquina, a pesar que los puestos de ventas se encontraban muy cerca no podían cubrir la majestuosidad de dicha residencia.

-¿Usted vive aquí? - Pregunto Kogoro con cierta dificultad. - Acaso es el alcalde del pueblo?

-¡Oh no! - rió con sutileza. - Solo soy un antiguo pintor que tuvo suerte de heredar esta casa de mis queridos padres.

-¡Es cierto! - Conan exclamo de repente mientras miraba al Sr. Korugawa – usted pinto el famoso cuadro de "Lagrimas del Guerrero", se vendió en una subasta en América por $ 25,000! - Al ver que todos lo miraron en silencio añadió rápidamente – ¡Lo vi en la televisión!

-¡$ 25,000 ! - Kogoro tuvo dificultad en tragar su propia saliva. - ¿Una pintura a ese precio?

-Es uno de mis trabajos mas reconocidos – respondió amablemente el pintor – En mi casa podrán ver mas de ellas, verán; no me gusta vender mis trabajos, pero esa, era una especial.

-¿Especial? - Pregunto Ran, interesada.

-Es una pintura que realmente quise compartir con el mundo, ya que precisamente nace de la tradición de este pueblo, el cual es la misma razón de este Festival. - Luego abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado -Por favor pasen, les contare todo mientras tomamos de una taza de te y unas galletas.

-¡Magnifica idea, mi buen amigo! - Accedió rápidamente Kogoro mientras entraba a la casona.

-Que rápido se siente en casa... - pensó para sus adentros el joven Detective, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de vergüenza ajena al igual que Ran.

El interior de la casa era tan amplio como el exterior. Muy bien iluminado y con toques tradicionales pero uno que otro mueble moderno. Desde el momento en que entraron se ponían notar muchas pinturas colgadas en la pared y aseguradas en gruesos y muy limpios cuadros. Al cerrar la puerta dos sirvientes se acercaron.

-Sr. Mouri, permitame presentarle a mis dos leales sirvientes, Honda y Aki. Si no fuera por ellos, esta casa estaría en ruinas. Sus familias siempre han tenido muy buenas relaciones con la mía.

Ambos sirvientes se inclinaron a los invitados, en señal de respetuoso saludo, el cual fue devuelto de la misma manera. Conan sonrió mientras observaban a los jóvenes sirvientes. Honda era un muchacho de al menos unos 23 a 25 años, de cabello negro corto muy bien arreglado. Sus trajes mostraban que eran parte del cuidado de la casa pero estaban muy bien aseados y bastante presentables. Aki era una joven de al menos unos 19 años, su cabello era también negro y estaba sujetado para no estorbar con sus labores; al igual que su compañero, ella tenia un traje de servidumbre pero en perfectas condiciones.

-Honda, por favor ve por el auto del Sr. Mouri que esta estacionado en la entrada principal del pueblo y estacionalo en el patio trasero, luego sube todas sus pertenencias a sus aposentos. - Ordeno el dueño de la casa con amabilidad mientras se volvía a Kogoro - Sr. Mouri, las llaves si es usted muy amable.

-¡Por supuesto, gracias! - El aludido se llevo las manos al bolsillo y entrego las llaves al Sr. Korugawa, mientras este se lo depositaba en la mano de Honda, quien se excuso y salio de la pieza.

-Aki, por favor prepara Te y galletas para nuestros invitados y llevalos a la sala. - Esta vez el Sr. Korugawa se dirigió a la joven quien asintió en silencio y de la misma manera que su compañero, se retiro. - Pasemos a la sala, por favor.

Mientras el dueño de casa caminaba delante de ellos guiándolos y cambiando unas palabras con Kogoro, Conan y Ran miraban las pinturas que colgaban en todas las paredes de la casa. Algunas eran pinturas de paisajes, otras eran solo frutas, y algunas eran retratos de personas desconocidas pero daban la sensación de haber sido ilustres.

-Aquí es, tomen asiento – Sonrió el Sr. Toru mientras abría la puerta de una amplia sala muy bien iluminada y amoblada. En ella había un cuadro de una pintura que era la mas grande que todas las que habían estado colgadas, y también la mas peculiar, porque esta era bastante realista y algo cruda.

-Sorprendente pintura! - Exclamo Ran maravillada.

-Wow! - Solo pudo decir Kogoro.

-Es muy parecida a "Lagrimas del Guerrero", ¿pero no es esa verdad? - Pregunto Conan que ya estaba cerca de la pintura.

-Muy buen ojo, hijo – respondió con una sonrisa el Sr. Toru. - Podemos decir que esta pintura es la que me inspiro a hacer "Lagrimas del Guerrero". Esta pintura es llamada "La Leyenda de Tsu-Ken-Yun.

-¿Tsu-Ken-Yun? - Preguntaron al unisono Kogoro y Ran

-Es un guerrero de el siglo pasado que se hizo famoso al defender un pueblo de unos malvados mercenarios. Y es porque el era extranjero, aunque su origen nunca ha sido definido del todo – Conan explico en forma automática, pero al ver que todos los miraban sorprendidos, añadió rápidamente – ¡E..es que nos lo contaron en la escuela hace unos días!

-Me alegra saber que el sistema educativo es tan avanzado estos días – sonrió sorprendido el Sr. Korugawa. - El niño tiene razón, pero lo que muy pocos saben, es que el poblado que Tsu-Ken-Yun defendió, es este, Heiwana.

-¿En serio? - Kogoro y su hija volvieron a preguntar al unisono.

-Así es, - respondió el hombre mientras se acomodaba en un sillón que se encontraba frente al enorme y majestuoso cuadro. En el se mostraba una batalla donde un guerrero con facciones extranjeras se enfrentaba a un grupo de guerreros que eran pintados de manera grotesca y casi diabólica. Detrás de el guerrero principal estaba un pueblo al que el parecía proteger con valentía. La pintura cubría hasta los detalles mas diminutos. Toru Korugawa se volvió hacia Kogoro esta vez con seriedad – En cierto modo, es la razón por la cual lo invite aquí Sr. Mouri. Necesito su ayuda profesional por temo que algo ha de ocurrir en el Festival de esta noche.

Conan, Ran y Kogoro miraron con sorpresa y seriedad al amo de la casa al ver como su rostro cambiaba de su usual amabilidad a una de gravedad y preocupación. ¿Que ocurría en ese pueblo que ellos aun no sabían?


	3. Detras de una Sonrisa Fingida

**_Capitulo 3:_ Detrás de una sonrisa fingida**

Toru Korugawa se froto la manos con nerviosismo mientras levantaba la vista rápidamente hacia sus invitados que lo observaban con cierta preocupación. Se levanto de el sofá donde descansaba y se acerco lentamente a la pintura, de tal forma que Conan y los demás no pudiesen ver su rostro. Esa expresión, precisamente, creo un incomodo silencio que pareció durar una eternidad hasta que Aki toco la puerta y entro con un carrito donde llevaba el te y unas galletas, ademas de azúcar, leche y miel. Ran se paro de inmediato y se acerco.

- ¿Deseas ayuda? - Pregunto con una sonrisa a la sirviente.

- ¡Oh, no gracias no tiene que molestarse! - respondió ruborizada la joven – en seguida les sirvo.

Con suma delicadeza y eficiencia, Aki logro servir a los invitados y a su jefe, y dejando una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas, pidió permiso y se retiro de la sala. Nuevamente parecía el lugar ser inundado por un ambiente de tensión, hasta que Conan exclamo repentinamente:

- ¿Abuelito, que mas nos ibas a contar sobre Tsu-Ken-Yun?

El Sr Korugawa se vio algo sorprendido ante tal pregunta que casi se quema con el te, por lo que Kogoro rápidamente le dio un coscorrón a Conan.

- ¡No abras tu bocota cuando nadie te lo pide! - Musito entre dientes

- ¡Papa! - Ran recrimino mientras se acercaba a Conan a palpar el hinchazón que había dejado el golpe.

- Si yo no digo nada, jamas saldremos de esta – Pensó muy en sus adentros Conan, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Tal maniobra, al parecer, había funcionado para romper la tensión, puesto que el Sr. Korugawa, esbozo una leve sonrisa y volvió a sentarse mientras tomo un sorbo de su te y se volvió hacia Kogoro quien aun hacia rabietas hacia Conan.

Detective Mouri, - empezó con una voz grave – Tengo mas que un presentimiento, de que algo terrible va a ocurrir en nuestro pueblo.

Ran y su padre se volvieron a el, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa y nerviosura. Conan sin embargo, se torno a una expresión seria y planto su mirada hacia el hombre que tenían frente a ellos. Las cosas parecían estar tomando un rumbo para lo peor y no quería que se le salieran de las manos.

- ¿A que se refiere con algo terrible? - Pregunto con serio interés, el "famoso" detective. - Explíquese por favor.

Antes de que el Sr. Korugawa pudiese responder a esta pregunta, alguien toco la puerta y entro bajo el comando de este, era nada menos que Honda con unas llaves en su mano.

- Sr. Mouri acabo de dejar su auto estacionado en el patio trasero, todas sus pertenencias están ya en los cuartos de huéspedes. - Fue lo que el joven dijo mientras entregaba las llaves al detective.

- ¡Ah, muchas gracias! - respondió algo ruborizado por la atención y el respeto recibido. Conan en cambio no cambiaba su expresión.

- Demasiadas interrupciones y aun no llegamos al fondo de esto, necesitamos mas detalles y el padre de Ran no esta ayudando... - Se dijo sin quitar los ojos de encima del Sr. Korugawa.

Honda se acerco al amo de la casa y musito unas palabras en su oído bajo la mirada atenta del joven detective.

- Sr. Mouri, quisiera que vayamos al festival, le explicare todo mas tarde. Mi presencia es requerida en el centro y no puedo hacerlos esperar. - Se acerco a ellos – Tal vez tengan que esperar un poco así que siéntanse libres de probar cualquier potaje de nuestro pueblo, se que les encantara, con estos "vales" firmados por mi persona pueden comer lo que gusten, yo me encargare de la cuenta después. - Finalizo mientras ofrecía a cada uno, unos "vales" de papel que contenían su firma.

- ¡Magnifico! ¡Tómese el tiempo que quiera! - Acepto de gran humor Kogoro Mouri, mientras Conan se llevaba la mano al rostro, de vergüenza.

Dicho esto, terminaron el te y las galletas en silencio y se dirigieron a la salida, a los pocos pasos, el Sr. Korugawa se disculpo y se alejo donde otros hombres distinguidos lo esperaban y se perdió en el mar de gente, que en todo ese tiempo se había incrementado considerablemente.

- Es incrible que haya tanta gente aquí – Comento Kogoro – Quien pensaría que este Festival fuese tan popular y ni lo conocíamos...

- En todo caso seria buena idea ir visitar los puestos ¿No crees, papa? - Sugirió Ran, mientras tomaba de la mano a Conan para no perderle – O luego sera muy difícil con toda esta gente.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Respondió decidido el detective – ¡Tu y el enano pueden ir a jugar por ahí, yo debo usar estos vales al máximo, antes de que se acaben la comida!

- ¿Q..Que? ¡Papa, espera! - Ran trato de detener a su padre, pero poco pudo hacer, cuando hablaban de comida gratis seguía siendo el numero uno. Se volvió hacia Conan mientras sonreía – Bueno, al parecer solo somos tu y yo de nuevo, Conan.

- ¡Ah...este..si..! - Respondió apenado el joven Detective mirando a otro lado, y se puso aun mas rojo cuando Ran apretó mas su mano. - ¡Ah! ¿Que haces Ran?

- No quiero que te pierdas, dejamos nuestros celulares con nuestras cosas así que no es buena idea separarnos – Le explico con una dulce sonrisa. Luego miro hacia el Festival – Me gustaría tanto que Shinichi viera este espectáculo, aunque probablemente se aburra, ¿no crees? -Pregunto con una sonrisa melancólica, la joven.

- Ran... - Solo pudo decir el niño al ver cierta tristeza en su mirada

- Bueno, basta de tristeza – Ran cambio su semblante - Echemos un vistazo a algunos juegos, ¿te parece?

- Si, esta bien, vamos – Acepto Conan, luego pensó para si mismo – Lamento no poder estar contigo como Shinichi, Ran; pero al menos tratare de que pases un buen momento aquí.

A duras penas ambos se abrieron paso entre la gente para acercarse a un puesto que tenia unos juegos de tirar unos aros hacia unas botellas de diferentes tamaños y en diferentes posiciones, cada botella tenia un papelito dentro con un premio, los mas difíciles obviamente tenían los mejores premios.

- Intentemos este – Sugirió con una sonrisa la hermosa joven, a lo que Conan solo asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojado nuevamente.

Pero poco duro la ilusión de la joven "pareja". Conan se volvió al notar un escandaloso bullicio que ocurría a escasos metros de donde se encontraban. Sin decir nada corrió abriéndose paso entre la gente, donde se escuchaban gritos y murmullos, que estaba pasando?

**Palabras del autor: **

Primero que nada, mil gracias a aquellos que estan leyendo mi fic. No soy novato escribiéndolos, pero es la primera vez que hago uno de Detective Conan, después de haber tomado un hiatus de muchísimos años. Espero volver a recuperar mi "toque". Y por cierto, muchisimas gracias por las sugerencias y comentarios en los 'reviews'. Prometo tratar de mejorar.

También pido que me disculpen con las faltas de ortografía, mi teclado es Americano y batallo muchísimo con ello.

¡Un Saludo!


	4. En Contra del Tiempo?

**Capitulo 4: ¿En contra del tiempo?**

Con sumos problemas, Conan logro abrirse paso entre la gente para acercarse a un grupo que parecía forcejear con cierta violencia. Algunos comensales y visitantes se volvían en silencio y confusos de lo que ocurrían, pero la mayoría parecía ignorarlo y volvía a sus actividades. Cuando el joven detective alcanzo a su objetivo tomo un rápido vistazo de quienes se trataban, tres hombres y dos mujeres, parecían tratar de sujetar a una anciana de al menos uno 70 años, quien no dejaba de recriminarlos, aunque con todo el bullicio del festival, sus gritos eran casi inaudibles. Cuando Conan se acerco, pudo percibir parte de lo que decía.

- ¡Suéltenme, déjenme, que no entienden que están cometiendo un error, ineptos! - Forcejeaba la anciana contra las personas que tratan de calmarla inútilmente.

- Abuela, quédese quieta, ¿que no ve todo el escándalo que esta causando? - Uno de los hombres que sujetaba uno de sus brazos se lo pedía a duras penas, mientras la anciana no daba su brazo a torcer.

En el proceso, Conan logro reconocer que entre las personas que trataban de calmar a la mujer, se encontraban Honda y Aki que también intentaban de bajar los ánimos. Al ver que poco podía hacer, desde donde estaba, Conan se abrió paso entre los dos conocidos y exclamo:

- Oigan, ¿ A que juegan, se ve divertido, puedo intentarlo? - Sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

Como si hubieran apagado el volume súbitamente, todo el grupo se quedo en silencio observando al pequeño recién llegado, incluso la anciana lo miro con un gesto interrogante. Conan se ruborizo un poco, pero dio un suspiro aliviado al ver que había logrado calmarlos y ya habían soltado a la anciana.

- ¿ Quien es este niño? - Pregunto la anciana con un tono algo agrio pero mirando a sus agresores.

- Es uno de los invitados del Sr. Korugawa, Sra – Respondió Aki rápidamente mientras se volvía a Conan – ¿Donde esta tu hermana, pequeño. No sabes que te puedes perder aquí?

- Así que este es uno de los familiares del Detective Mouri. - La Anciana miro con interés a Conan, ¿como es que ella conocía a Kogoro?

- Si, señora, pero... - Aki trato de explicar.

- ¡ Silencio!, ya basta de juegos, ¡que no entienden que no estoy loca! - Grito con firmeza la anciana – Les digo por ultima vez, ¡este festival tiene que ser cancelado o algo horrible pasara!

Conan quedo sorprendido al oír eso. Vio los ojos de la anciana y notaba firmeza y seguridad en lo que decía, no podía mentir; ¿y que estaba ocurriendo aquí? ¿Como es que ella conocía a Kogoro y sabia de su presencia en el festival? ¿Por que estas personas, incluyendo los sirvientes, la trataban de loca y la querían retener en contra de su voluntad? ¿Y a que se refería con que algo horrible pasaría? ¿Estaba relacionado con los últimos comentarios de Toru Korugawa?

El joven detective cambio de su actuación de niño inocente, a uno mas serio. Su experiencia en casos así le indicaban que algo si andaba mal. Cuando la anciana pronuncio sus ultimas palabras, las personas que habían forcejeado con ella se miraron los unos a los otros nerviosamente, aunque noto cierta serenidad de parte de los sirvientes. Sin duda ellos sabían algo; y ya que Kogoro no se encontraba cerca, para al menos usarlo como excusa, tenia que usar otros medios, debía hacer que los sirvientes le cuenten todo.

Cuando se encaminaba para solicitar información, una mano lo sujeto del brazo con firmeza.

- ¡Conan, te he estado buscando todo este tiempo! ¿Donde te habías metido? - Era Ran quien sorpresivamente había parecido y había tomado a Conan del brazo, bastante disgustada y jadeante, dando a entender que había corrido mucho. - ¡No puedo quitarte los ojos de encima ni por un minuto!

- Este... Ran yo... - Conan trato de buscar una excusa riendo nerviosamente, mientras veía de reojo a las otras personas que ahora solo veían la escena confundidos.

- ¡Nada de "Este...Ran", jovencito!vendrás conmigo y... - La joven se detuvo a media palabra al ver que el grupo de personas la estaban mirando fijamente.

- Tu conoces a este niño? - pregunto la anciana mirándola de cerca.

La joven miro a la anciana, confundida; y luego hacia el resto del grupo de personas que la seguían y luego miro a Conan y se sonrojo levemente mientras se inclinaba en señal de disculpas.

- !Si Conan hizo alguna travesura, ruego que lo disculpen!, se me escapo por un momento, pero es un buen chico... - Se excuso la joven, aunque se detuvo al ver que la expresión de la anciana cambiaba a uno mas cálido aun para sorpresa de sus otros acompañantes.

- No te preocupes, el niño no hizo nada, de echo me ayudo a ganar tiempo – sonrió con cierta tristeza escondida.

- Señorita Mouri, pensamos que el niño se había perdido y... - Honda se había acercado a Ran para explicarle el echo cuando la Anciana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y aparto al sirviente con la mano.

- ¿Mouri? - Pregunto – ¿Acaso seras la hija del famoso detective Kogoro Mouri, también conocido como "Kogoro El durmiente"?

- Si, el es mi padre – respondió Ran algo apenada, al ver que todos la miraba.

- ¿Famoso...detective? - Parecieron susurrar con sorpresa todos los acompañantes de la anciana, mostrando sumo nerviosismo, incluso Honda y Aki se notaban algo sorprendidos.

Conan volvió a mirar al resto del grupo con suma desconfianza, algo estaba pasando y aun no tenia los datos suficientes para entenderlo, pero la anciana parecía que había también estado esperando por los servicios de un detective. La pregunta era, ¿por que?

- ¿Cual es tu nombre? - La anciana pregunto a Ran con amabilidad.

- Ran, Ran Mouri – respondió la joven con cierta desconfianza al ver como las otras personas la miraban de reojo.

- Muy bien Ran, llevame con tu padre, tengo información para el, muy importante; ¡aun tenemos tiempo! - La anciana apresuro a Ran mientras la tomaba del brazo.

- ¡Abuela, espera...! - Uno de los hombres se apresuro a acercarse a la anciana mientras extendía su brazo para sujetarla.

- ¡No me toques! - Recrimino la anciana con energía – Ya he perdido mucho tiempo con ustedes, si intentan algo mas no se los perdonare.

El hombre no se sintió amedrentado con esa amenaza, pero al ver a Ran y a Conan cerca de la anciana titubeo y retrocedió, pareció decir algunas palabras a los otros y se alejaron rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la multitud, solo quedaron Honda y Aki, quienes miraron con serenidad a los tres; después de una reverencia, dieron media vuelta y también se alejaron por otro rumbo.

- ¿Que fue todo eso, señora...? - Pregunto Ran algo preocupada.

- Kureda, Tsubaki Kureda – Respondió la anciana con amabilidad pero con cierta impaciencia en su voz – Les explicare todo cuando me lleven con su padre, ¡es de suma urgencia! - añadió.

- Pero... es que... - Ran se avergonzó un poco – Perdimos de vista a mi padre en medio del festival.

La mirada de la anciana se torno grave y palideció un poco. Rápidamente se llevo la mano a su bolso donde tenia un reloj el cual miro y escondió con la misma rapidez con que la que lo saco.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¡debemos encontrarlo ya! - La anciana exclamo casi mordiéndose los labios.

- Podemos intentar llamarlo por el altavoz – Sugirió Ran.

- ¡No! - Negó rápidamente la sra. Kureda. - Nadie mas que nosotros debe enterarse que me encontrare con el Detective Mouri.

Conan estaba comenzando a perder su paciencia. Su intuición le decía que algo grave estaba por ocurrir y aun no tenia ningún dato para poder comenzar con cualquier investigación. Por la forma como la Sra. se comportaba, podía jurar que no hablaría con nadie mas que con Kogoro. Si lo que decía es cierto, y el tiempo se acababa, tenia que ver la forma de como llevar a la anciana a un lugar seguro y contactar al inepto detective Mouri. Pensando con una rapidez sobrehumana, recordó con su mente fotográfica los momentos en el que se encontraban empacando todo para el viaje. Los celulares de el y Ran habían sido guardados en sus mochilas para evitar que se perdieran, pero recordaba bien que Mouri tenia el suyo en su bolsillo todo el tiempo, para emergencias.

- ¡Ran! - El niño exclamo – Tío Kogoro tiene su celular en su bolsillo, ¡si conseguimos un teléfono por aquí, podemos llamarlo y localizarlo!

- ¡Tienes razón, Conan! - Ran recordó con una sonrisa mientras se volvió hacia la anciana – ¿Señora, usted sabe donde podemos usar un teléfono?

- Vengan conmigo, se muy bien donde – respondió la anciana mas calmada. El color había regresado un poco a sus mejillas, pero aun se notaba nerviosa.

Ran sujeto con firmeza la mano de Conan y le dio una mirada suspicaz, Conan solo sonrió nerviosamente al notar que aun estaba un poco enojada por haberse ido y dejarla sola, pero las cosas podían pasar de mal en peor si no actuaban rápidamente. Esquivando a toda la gente del festival, Ran y Conan seguían a duras penas a la anciana que se movía agilmente entre toda la gente y caminaba con gran rapidez. Después de unos largos minutos pidiendo disculpas con todos aquellos con quienes tropezaban, llegaron a una pequeña casa alejada. Por indicaciones de la anciana, Conan y Ran entraron primero.

Era un cuarto oscuro y las maderas del piso crujían, la anciana entro, cerra la puerta y dejo toda la habitación en plena oscuridad. Ran dio un gemido de temor, trataba de mirar a todos lados pero no distinguía nada. Apretó mas la mano de Conan, el niño sabia que Ran temía a los fantasmas y la oscuridad no ayudaba, hasta que un foco ilumino la estancia. La anciana lo había encendido.


End file.
